He Let Her Go
by valkyriecain2110
Summary: She was never his to begin with. Percabeth, LukexAnnabeth


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. :( I am not brilliant like Rick Riordan. So I will sit in my emo corner and be content with reading his books.

**Author's Note: **This came to me when I was taking a shower. It might be kind of muddled. Sorry aboutthe HUGE delay. My parent's took away my computer. Why cruel world?

**Rating: **K. Only one swear word.

**Summary: **She was never his to begin with.

**Pairing: **Percabeth and LukexAnnabeth.

Regular story

_Flash back_

_He Let Her Go_

_by: valkyriecain2110_

He let her go because he wanted her to be happy.

He let her go because she thought that this was the one person she could be with forever.

He let her go because he cared too much about her to want her to not be with _him_.

He let her go because they were his best friends, and he was too damn loyal to let them not see that they were in love.

He let her go because he saw the true meanings beneath those sighs, and those longing looks.

He let her go because he knew that she was not his to keep.

He was the one who sat by their respective sides when they had their fights.

He was the one who got them to _finally_ go on a date.

He was the one that watched over them when they went out.

He was the one who had told them to confess their real feelings.

He was there when they were drunk and broken, happy and furious.

He was there, through the good times, and the bad.

He was the one that stood by their side as they spoke their vows.

He was the second person she told after they found that she was pregnant.

He was the (other) one who got her everything she craved for.

He was the one who drove them to the hospital when her water broke.

He was the one that stood outside her door when she went into labor.

He was there when she gave birth.

He was there when they fought.

He helped them pay taxes.

He guided them (indirectly of course) on the occasional quest.

He watched their children grow up.

He was there, at every game, and every performance.

He helped their children study for their tests.

He was there right before they went on their final trip.

On the last quest.

He was the one that slipped the golden drachmas into their palms. (and the red rubber ball, but no-one had to know)

He was the one that gave them their last farewell.

He dropped by to check on their children a few times (it wasn't like he was playing favourites, or anything like that)

And after a while, he watched over their grandchildren.

And their great-grandchildren, and those kid's children, and those kid's children. . .

He had quite a large debt to their family, after all.

He was the one who let her go.

Because he loved her too much.

Because he saw.

Because he knew that he wasn't the one she loved.

So he never told her.

Or _him_ for that matter.

Or their children.

Or their childrens' children.

Or anyone in their family.

Ever.

Well . . . maybe a few.

But they promised to never tell.

Besides, his other friends knew anyway.

And, it wasn't like he would ever try to ruin their happiness.

No, he loved too much.

_Personal loyalty _Athena had told him _is your fatal flaw._

He was fine with that.

As long as they could be safe.

Then he would be happy.

He would be her brother, but never her lover.

*Line Break*

**HI! I think I know what you're thinking. "Can it be true? Has she actually given us a story?" well, YES! I managed to type this up in the local library, because my parents STILL haven't given me back my computer (sob). Anywho, for those of you who are waiting for an update on my other stories, I AM SO SORRY! I'm probably going to be able to get you guys an update sometime near the end of . . . June? School still hasn't quite finished for me yet – I know, shocking for those of you in University and College, or finished your 14+ years in school. My teachers are laying it on us, and I have a lot of projects due. Because of my procrastination, I am really Stressed. I am really, truly sorry. I hope to be able to get stuff to you guys soon.**

**Signing out - **

**V.C.**


End file.
